Bitter Sweet ((Sterek 2))
by Kara Burch
Summary: ((Sequal to In too Deep)) Everything was perfect until someone broke Josie out of the Echin house, six months after they locked her up. Not to help her, but so he can kill her. Josie somehow escapes from him and goes to the one person who might help her, even if it's not really for her. Derek. ((Unedited, maybe be a few mistakes.)) Please write reviews. :)
1. Chapter One: Wolf and Mouse

**Chapter One**

 **Wolf and Mouse**

 _Stiles_

Stiles ran trying to be as quiet as he could so he wouldn't be heard, wouldn't be caught. He came to a stop at a river and looked around for a moment, thinking of going a different way, even though it would take that much longer to get to his jeep. That's when an idea struck him, he could just swim across it, he might lose his scent that way.

With a smirk Stiles quickly swam over to the other side, and pulled himself out of the water before starting to run again. He just had to get back to his jeep, that's all he had to do. Unfortunately he still had long ways to go before he'd be anywhere near it. After a while he stopped running to rest against a tree as he tried catching his breath a bit before starting again. He stood there he looked around and focused his hearing, trying to see if he could hear anyone near by. Unfortunately with his limited human hearing he couldn't hear squat, other than his own breathing. _Fuck it_ he thought before he started moving again. This time he went slower and tried focusing on not making any noise as he moved, which he really wasn't good at.

Stiles yelped when he suddenly felt himself being grabbed and slammed into a tree. Before he could make another noise though he felt his lips smash against his in a furious kiss. He found himself smiling against his lips before kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around his captor and pulled him closer before deepening the kiss, only pulling away when he needed too. He smiled up at the werewolf and looked into his glowing blues eyes, "Hmmmm how'd I do?" he asked.

Derek smirked, "Not terrible, but not good either" he said with a small laugh. "I lost your scent when you went through the river, but you're still as loud as a bunch of drunk monkeys in a balloon factory." he said.

Stiles scoffed, "Gee thanks for sparing my feelings there" he said with a small shake of his head.

Derek stifled a laugh, "Stiles, that was the nice version" he said with a smile before taking a step back.

"Aw what come on" Stiles said with a shake of his head. "I didn't do that bad" he said with a scoff. "Been running around these woods for like an hour" he said and crossed his arms.

Derek nodded slightly, "That's true, but you were barely one step ahead of me the entire time." he said with a smile. "Which is good, but it could be a lot better….. and quieter" he said with a small laugh.

Stiles pursed his lips for a moment, "Well I call for a do over" he said with a smile. "I bet I can make it back to the jeep from here without you catching me"

Derek nodded slightly, "And what do I get if I win" he asked with a smile

"Well the grand prize of course…. me" Stiles said jokingly.

"Thought I already had that?" Derek said with a smile.

Stiles sighed "Fine, what do you want" he asked jokingly exasperated

Derek thought a moment "I don't know. I guess I'll just have to figure that out once I catch you again." he said.

Stiles shook his head, "Nope not going to happen, and when it doesn't happen ummm you have to do whatever I want tomorrow" he said.

Derek nodded slightly "Yeah okay. I'm not worried" he said.

Stiles scoffed "Well you should be." he said and chuckled softly and nodded. "And hey, no using wolf powers before you start looking, that was the rule" he said with a small nod before slowly walking around him. "Uhhhhhh see yeah at the jeep" he said and quickly ran away from Derek.

Stiles ran for a while before stopping and going a different direction and this time he moved quietly, would take him longer if he went this way but Derek wouldn't know which was he was going at least. Well if he was quiet enough this time he wouldn't anyway. He had to win or he'd never hear the end of it, and Derek could be so annoying with stuff like that sometimes.

Stiles suddenly stopped where he was and smiled before taking off his jacket and dropping it on the ground. Then he quickly followed the path he took back the way he came making sure to step in his own footprints as he did. Once he decided that he went back far enough he quickly ran off in a different direction, one that still lead to the jeep but different all the same. He just hoped that it might fool Derek for a moment or two, give himself a bigger lead.

 _*Derek_

Derek waited a few minutes and like he promised he didn't use any wolf senses while he waited. He only waited about five minutes before starting to follow him, gave him enough time to get a substantial lead if he played his cards right. Before Derek started to move he closed his eyes and focused his hearing and smiled when he only heard a light rustling, he was getting better at this, but still not good enough.

Derek quickly ran following Stiles's scent more than sounds he was hearing, seeing as that could be anything unlike Stiles' scent, it was very….. him very Stiles. He easily followed it through the trees, there wasn't a river that he could go through to mask it this time. It was all going good until he came to a spot where the scent branched off down two different paths. _Clever._ He thought really not sure which way to go so he decided to go down the path that had the stronger scent, since at the moment he couldn't hear anything coming from either paths.

Derek stopped when he saw Stiles' jacket laying on the ground and chuckled softly as he bent down to pick it up. He shook his head slightly before throwing it over his shoulder and quickly running towards the jeep, angling towards where the other path might lead. For a while he wasn't able to smell anything, but then it just hit him like a brick, and along with it came the sound of the something rustling, probably someone running or something.

Derek couldn't help but laugh, it was impossible for that guy to stay quiet. He shook his head slightly before running off in that direction. After a while he pulled himself to a stop again, staring in amazement at what Stiles came up with. The kid had hung his flannel over shirt in a tree, but put sticks in it, so that when it hit against the tree in the wind it would make noise. "Well played" he said and pulled the flannel over shirt out of the tree and untied the bottom before shaking the sticks out. He thought the human might want his clothes back when this was all over. _I'm gonna have to stop going easy on him at this rate._ He thought to himself as he looked down at the shirt in his hands.

 _*Stiles_

Stiles figured that Derek had probably found his jacket by now and was probably right on his trail if not already about to grab him. So he stopped for a moment to find another way to send him in the wrong direction. After a few moments a cheeky smile spread across his face and he quietly hurried over to a tree off in the distance. He pulled off his flannel over shirt and quickly buttoned it up and tied the bottom ends together before finding some sticks. He piled the sticks into the shirt before hanging it on the tree, threading the branch through the sleeve holes. He moved it kind of clothes to the trunk, so it would make noise in the wind. Stiles then carefully made his way back to where he stopped and ran off in a different direction. He wasn't sure if it would work, really wasn't that great of a plan, but at least it'd leave his scent in the wrong direction.

Stiles sighed softly as he looked around frantically, not sure which way to go now. He'd been zig zagging so much that he wasn't even sure if he was still going the right way. If he was going the right way though, he knew it had to be close. It's been a long time since they started over so he knew it had to be close. So with a sigh he just started moving again, going as quickly as he could while trying to be quiet.

About five minutes later Stiles ran out of the woods and out onto the road, but there was no Jeep. "Fuck" he cursed and looked around a bit. _Oh_ he thought when he saw it way down the road to the right. _Still close_ He thought to himself before running towards it, staying on the grass so his pounding footsteps wouldn't be as loud. Though now he really didn't care about being heard, he just wanted to get to the jeep, so he could win and prove Derek wrong.

Stiles reached the jeep a minute later and slumped against it breathing heavily. _Ah I win_ He froze when he heard a rustling in the woods just in front of him, _wait what were the rules again?_ he thought before quickly turning around and pulling out his keys. He unlocked the door and flung it open just as Derek ran out of the trees. Stiles yelped before jumping into the car and closing the door. _Oh my god_. He clutched his chest for a moment before looking out the window and smirking , "Haha wolfy I win" he taunted.

Derek shook his head before running over to the jeep and ripping the door open. He quickly pulled Stiles out and pushed him up against the side.

"Wholly fuck" he muttered inaudibly when Derek was suddenly pulling him out of the jeep. "Cheater"

"Bad guys never play by the rules" Derek said and smiled as he lightly press his body against Stiles' "Besides, I just wanted to give you a congratulatory kiss" he said jokingly before leaning in and kissing him.

"Hmmmmm I guess I can except that" he muttered after Derek pulled away. Though he quickly pulled him back in for another one, because he could never just kiss Derek once. "Come on let's go home" he muttered before kissing him again. "I'm exhausted" he said and kissed Derek again, because why not.


	2. Chapter Two: That was the Deal

**Chapter Two**

 **That was the Deal**

 _*Derek_

"There is no way in hell I'm going to do that" Derek said and shook his head slightly.

"Oh come on" Stiles said, "It's just one little song… and dance" he said with a small laugh. "I even got you some booze out of the cupboard so you can get shit faced first" he said and held the bottle out to him as he smiled sweetly up at him.

"Nope" Derek said and shook his head again "Not happening" he said.

Stiles sighed and set the bottle on the coffee table before standing up. "I won the bet last night. So now you gotta do what I want to today remember" he said. "I believe your exact words were I'm not worried" he said.

Derek shook his head, "Nope, don't remember any of that" he said and tried suppressing a smile.

Stiles scoffed, "Yeah right" he said and pursed his lips slightly. "Hey how about I get drunk to. Then maybe we'll just both forget all about it" he said.

Derek sighed softly, "Why do you want this so much?" he asked with a small smile. "This one thing" he said.

"Because I haven't been able to get it out of my head since you told me about it. And well I think it'll be hilariously cute" Stiles said with a smile. "Now come on wolf boy" he said and grabbed the bottle. "Drink up, and strip"

Derek sighed softly and took the bottle from him, "Fine" he said and sighed again before twisting to the cap off. "I'm definitely going to get you back for this" he said and glared at him a moment before putting the bottle to his lips and chugging the contains.

Stiles chuckled softly, "I'll worry about that another day" he said with a smile and watched as Derek drank the whiskey.

Derek shook his head slightly and handed the bottle back to Stiles. "I hate you" he said and sighed softly before pulling his shirt off over his head.

"You love me and you know it" Stiles said and laughed softly, "And come on got sing the song and dance too" he said jokingly with a smirk before flopping down on the couch and taking a few swallows of booze himself.

Derek glared at him for a second before chuckling softly, "Okay….." he said. He sighed again before going back to taking off his shirt. "I'm too sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts" he sang and kind of just improvised from there since he really didn't know the words. As he sang he started swaying his hips and tossed his shirt aside and slowly slide his hands down his chest until he reached his pants. He slowly unbuttoned them, "I'm too sexy for my pants to sexy for my pants, so sexy." he sang again kind of just improvising and pulled his pants down. He slipped his legs out of them and tossed them aside before continuing to dance and sing, "I'm too sexy for my clothes" he sang sway his hips erotically, actually having fun though he'd never actually admit it out loud.

Stiles watched him, a smile plastered on his face the entire time. As much as Derek hated it, he was doing a pretty good job.

Derek smiled and looped his thumbs in the hem of his boxers. "I'm too Sexy for my clothes oh so sexy" he sang and slowly pull them down before stopping. "And not going to happen" he said jokingly, because it really wasn't like Stiles hadn't seen it before.

"What?!" Stiles said and gaped up at him, "Come on, it was just getting to the good part'' he said.

Derek smiled, "Yeah well you're not getting the goods" he said and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He took the bottle from him and took a long swig before handing it back.

"That's just not fair" Stiles said with a laugh before taking a drink of the whiskey as well. "You're mean" he said, his words slightly slurred, the booze was starting to kick in.

Derek chuckled softly, "Yeah, but you already knew that" he said with a smile and turned his head to watch Stiles.

Stiles sighed, "I know, and that just makes it worse" he said with a small smile. "Should have known better" he said and pointed at him.

Derek nodded slightly, "Yeah you should have" he said with a smile. "But I'm glad you didn't" he said and poked the human.

Stiles laughed softly, "Yeah sure you are" he said leaned back against the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He shifted slightly, so he was closer to Derek, and leaned his head up against his shoulder. "You know you're a very good dancer" he said and chuckled softly. "Should really think about making a career out of it" he said with a smirk. "You'd made it big as a stripper"

Derek laughed, "Wow thanks, I'll really have to think about that" he said with a smile and looked down at Stiles for a moment before taking the bottle from him and taking a long swallow before again handing it back to him.

"Good" Stiles said and nodded slightly before taking a swig from the bottle. "Cause that would just be awesome" he said with a smile and shook his head slightly. "You know what we should do, play a drinking game" he said and nodded slightly.

"And why would we do something like that?" Derek asked.

Stiles gaped a moment, like he's never heard such a ridiculous question before, "Because they're fun Derek" he said and sat up with a grunt. He paused a moment because the booze really hit him then. A moment later he got his bearings though and stared at Derek for a moment. "I mean if you know what fun is" he said.

Derek chuckled softly and shook his head, "Drinking games are stupid and childish Stiles" he said. "not really my thing" he said.

Stiles shook his head, "You are too sober for me to even talk to right now" he said and shoved the bottle at Derek. "I gotta pee" he said and stood up. He was a bit wobbly at first but he managed, "When I get back we are…." he said trailing off as he tried to think of the words he meant to say. He shook his head slightly, "Whatever we're playing a drinking game okay" he said and walked away from the couch and to the bathroom, stumbling a bit as he did.

Derek shook his head slightly, "If you say so" he said.

"I do" Stiles yelled from the bathroom. "Deal with it" he said.

Derek shook his head slightly and looked down at the whiskey bottle which was already half way gone. _No wonder Stiles is so drunk_ he thought to himself before taking a long drink. It's take a lot to get him drunk but it was possible, bit last long either but it was possible. He'd just have to drink a lot to stay caught up to Stiles, so with that thought in mind he put the bottle back up to his lips and chugged the bottle.

Stiles walked out of the bathroom looking kind of confused, "I think I may have…" he said trailing off before looking over at Derek. As soon as he saw him a smile light up his face "Whoa," he said jokingly and walked over to the kitchen "Glad to see you're getting into the spirit" he said.

Derek leaned over and set the bottle on the coffee table, "Yeah I guess you could call it that" he said. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Stiles froze for a moment like he was doing something wrong, but then he remembered he wasn't so he just kept on doing it. He pulled two cups out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. "Just getting cups" he said with a smile and grabbed them off the counter before walking back over to him. He sat on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table and started pouring whiskey into each of the cups.

"Now what are you doing?" Derek asked and looked down at him like he was crazy. His mind was starting to get a little hazy, so he could tell the booze was finally starting to really hit him.

Stiles sighed "I'm pour drinks for the drinking game obviously" he said.

"Yeah, yeah I get that, but why are you sitting on the floor" Derek asked.

"Because I am" Stiles said and shook his head slightly and looked up at Derek. "Why are you still in just your boxers?" he asked with a small laugh. "Not that I mind" he said and licked his lips before winking.

Derek laughed softly and slid off the couch to sit next him, deciding to just join him on the floor. "And that would be the reason" he said and leaned over and kissed him softly. "Love seeing that look in your eyes" he said jokingly, though he definitely meant it. "And you always smell amazing?" he said and kissed him again.

Stiles happily kissed him back, slowly pulling away when he realized what he said. "Smell?" he questioned, thinking that was just a little weird.

"Yes Stiles, the smell of your arousal is intoxicating" Derek said with a smile.

"Oh good. Cool" Stiles and nodded slightly with a proud smile. His eyes swept over Derek once more. "you know what I think the drinking game can wait" he said before moving closer to Derek and kissing him.

"Fine by me" Derek mumbled and pulled him closer before pushing him down so they were laying on the ground, his body pressed against Stiles'


	3. Chapter Three: Recape

Chapter Three

Recap

 _*Derek_

Derek turned his head slowly and looked over Stiles and smiled small before sitting but, trying his best not to disturb him. He slid off the bed and walked over to the kitchen and started pulling a few things out. He really wasn't a very good cook, but he could pull off a couple eggs and some bacon, at least he thought he could.

Derek cracked a few eggs into the frying pan and watched it start to sizzle with a small smile. He usually skipped breakfast, but Stiles always insisted on making something, the kid was always eating.

As Derek cooked, he really didn't bother with trying to be quiet, since he kind of wanted Stiles to wake up. Would defeat the point of making him breakfast if he didn't even wake up for it. He made three eggs and a few strips of bacon for Stiles, but just two eggs for himself, since he wasn't a breakfast person.

"You're loud" Stiles grumbled as he slowly started waking up. He rubbed the side of his head irritably. He had a terrible headache and well he kind of felt sick too. That was what he got for spending an entire day drinking with Derek.

Derek chuckled softly, "Was just making you breakfast" he said and shook his head slightly. "How you feeling?" he asked. Since he had werewolf healing he's never had a hangover. Seen plenty of bad ones though and he could kind of see that, that's what Stiles had at the moment. Once killer hangover.

"Hmmm what?" Stiles said and sat up in bed, "Breakfast" he said and smiled tiredly before pushing back the blankets and climbing out of bed. He slowly made his way over to the kitchen table. "Is that bacon I smell?" he asked, momentarily forgetting how terrible he felt.

"Maybe" Derek said with a smile before setting a plate down on the table in front of him. Then he grabbed his own plate and sat down next to him. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

Stiles smiled "Good" he said and picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it a bit as he looked over at Derek. "So umm what exactly all happened yesterday?" he asked, because a lot of it was a blank to him. Though luckily he did remember the little show Derek put on for him, he could never forget that.

Derek thought a moment, "Well you made me dance and sing that horrible song" he said with a smile. "Then we had sex… and uh….." he said.

Stiles smiled and nodded slightly, "Yeah, yeah I remember that" he said with smile. "Couldn't possibly forget about that" he said and nodded slightly as he thought back to that.

Derek smiled and nodded slightly "Good to know" he said with a smile. "Remember anything else?" he asked.

Stiles bit his lip slightly, "No not really" he said. "I remember we continued drinking after the sex and that's about it" he said and pursed his lips slightly as he thought about it. "got different bits and pieces but not much" he said and shrugged.

Derek nodded slightly, "Yeah, I pretty much remember anything. Perks of being a werewolf I guess" he said, because honestly they both drank a lot yesterday. They started drinking around four in the afternoon and didn't really stop until around mid-night when they went to bed.

"Okay, you gotta tell me what happened then?" Stiles said with a smile. "I gots to know what happened" he said with a smile.

"Oh you gots to do you" Derek said with a small chuckle.

Stiles mock laughed, "Yeah I do" he said with a smile. "Come on tell me" he said and laughed softly, but stopped when his head started to throb. "Okay just a second" he said and stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He dug through the cabinet a bit before pulling out some Advil. He shook two out of the bottle before putting them away and hurrying back out to the kitchen table. "Okay, now go" he said and popped the pills into his mouth before taking a drink of his water.

Derek nodded "Uh… okay" he said with a smile, and went ahead and started explaining everything that happened that night.

* * *

" _Okay, Come on Derek it's really not that hard to understand" Stiles said with a smile. "Just gotta say Never have I ever… and then say something you've never done. Then if I have done it I drink, if not then I don't so on and so forth" he said._

" _And why exactly is that fun?" Derek asked with a smile, "Doesn't sound too great to me" he said._

 _Stiles sighed softly, "Because it is" he said with a smile and smacked him slightly. "Now come on" he said and poured some whiskey into each of the two glasses. Then he handed one to Derek and just held onto his as he thought a moment. "Never have I ever went out with a killer" he said and looked over at Derek. "Sorry, only thing I could think of" he said with a small laugh._

 _Derek shook his head slightly and downed the glass, "So much fun" he said with a small laugh. "Thanks by the way" he said with a small shake of his head. "Okay Never have I ever gotten my ass kicked in high school" he said._

 _Stiles stared at him a moment before downing the contents of his glass. His ass wasn't exactly kicked, but there have been fights that he's lost while in high school, with other students. "You were one of the stupid jocks weren't you" he said with a small ass-whole. "Yeah I definitely get the ass-whole vib off of you" he said with a smile._

 _Derek shook his head slightly, "I played basketball" he said and shrugged slightly, "And hey I was a lot nicer then, than I am now" he said._

" _I can believe that" Stiles said with a smile. "Not to much of a stretch" he said with a small laugh before filling both of their cups._

" _Haha, would you just go already" Derek said with a sigh. "Still waiting for this to be fun" he said._

 _Stiles sighed softly and nodded slightly "Okay, Okay" he said with a smile. "Um never have I ever cheated on anyone" he said and looked over at Derek._

 _Derek smiled and shook his head slightly, "Neither have I" he said with a smile. "So no need to worry" he said jokingly with a laugh._

 _Stiles laughed nervously, "Hey I didn't think, no I knew you would never…" he said trailing off a bit awkwardly._

 _Derek chuckled, "Yeah sure" he said with a with a smile. "Whatever you say" he said and shook his head a bit._

" _Oh shut up" Stiles said and hopped up onto the couch and stretched out on it, wearing nothing but his boxers, same as Derek. "It's your turn" he said and turned his head to look at him he said and sat up so he'd be able to take a drink._

 _Derek chuckled softly and nodded slightly, "Okay" he said with a smile and thought a moment. "Never have I ever liked playing drinking games" he said._

 _Stiles chuckled softly before downing his drink before set the glass on the coffee table. "Okay Derek, what would you like to do?" he asked._

" _Don't know" Derek said and drank the contents of his glass to before standing up. "I'll be right back" he said and walked to the bathroom. Though a few moment later he came out looking confused, "Stiles, why is the bathroom floor wet?" he asked._

 _Stiles gaped for a moment, "I uh, don't know" he said a bit wide eyed for a moment._

* * *

"Wait wait wait wait" Stiles said shaking his head slightly, "Are you saying you peed on the floor" he asked before taking a bit of his eggs.

Derek smiled, "I didn't do anything" he said.

Stiles froze for a moment, mid-chewing "And moving on" he said and shook his head slightly.

Derek laughed softly and shook his head slightly before continuing. "I think I'll skip ahead a little bit. Not much happens after that until around seven" he said. "Just laid around and talked for two hours. You know you're like twenty times more sarcastic when you're drunk" he said with a smile.

Stiles smiled, "Thank you. It's a talent" he said.

"It's annoying" Derek said.

"Ha whatever, you love it" he said with a smirk.

Derek smiled and nodded slightly, "Oh you're right can't live without it" he said "Anyway going back to what happened yesterday." he said.

Stiles nodded slightly, "Yeah right, okay. Go on" he said.

Derek nodded slightly and started telling Stiles what happened again, skipping ahead to seven when they actually started doing things other than talking.

* * *

" _Stiles sit down. You can barely stand we're not going to the beach" Derek said and rolled over onto his knees before slowly pushing himself up so he was standing as well. "Why do you even want to go to the beach?" he asked._

" _Because the beach is fun" Stiles said and looked at him like he was crazy. "Obviously" he said and stumbled over to his clothes. "Come on, buddy ol' pal of minee" he said with a small laugh before grabbing his pants._

" _Stiles' stop, you're just going to hurt yourself" Derek said and flopped down onto the couch, because standing just took too much effort at the moment. To drunk for that type of thing._

" _Nahuh" Stiles said and shook out his pants before steadying himself to put them on. He put his leg into one of the legs and hopped a bit before falling on his but. "Ow" he mumbled before pulling his pants on the rest of the way._

* * *

"So that's why my back hurts?" Stiles asked a bit perplexed.

Derek shook his head slightly, "No, that's probably from when we were at the beach" he said.

"Riight…. wait what?" Stiles said and stared at Derek. "What happened at the beach? We actually went?" he asked.

Derek nodded slightly, "Yeah, wouldn't shut up about it. So I finally agreed" he said with a smile. "Anyway, let me continue" he said.

* * *

" _Are you okay Stiles?" Derek asked with a small smirk._

" _Yeah I'm fine" Stiles said and laid on his back for a moment after buttoning and zipping up his pants. "Hmmmmm you have a nice floor" he said and closed his eyes for a moment._

" _Thanks" Derek said and shrugged slightly. "I guess" he said._

 _Stiles sat up with a smile, "We should go to the beach" he said and grabbed his shirt and awkwardly pulled it on over his head. "It'll be fun" he said and pushed himself up onto his feet. He was wobbly at first but with minimal difficulty he was able to stay on his feet._

" _You already said that" Derek said with a small smile._

" _Did I" Stiles said and thought for a moment, "I don't remember, but come on let's go" he said and walked over to the door. "You think Beacon hills haves taxis?" he asked._

 _Derek sighed softly "I don't know, man" he said and sighed again before grabbing his pants and pulling them on, more successfully than Stiles. He pulled his shirt on as he ambled over to the door._

" _Hmmmmmm" Stiles thought as he opened the door and walked out of the loft, stumbling slightly. "Maybe we should walk. It's only what three miles" he said._

 _Derek shook his head slightly and walked over to the kitchen. "If we're going to walk I'm gonna need this" he said and grabbed a new bottle of whiskey out of cupboard._

 _Stiles nodded slightly "Good thinking" he mumbled and watched Derek before continuing out the door and down the stairs._

* * *

"So we seriously walked all the way to the beach" Stiles asked, not really able to believe that part. Seemed kind of crazy to be honest.

Derek shook his head slightly, "Nah, you kept tripping and almost hurting yourself, so eventually you kind just jumped onto my back and I gave you a piggy back ride for the rest of the way. Then I just ran to the beach, it only took a few moments" he said with a smile.

"Right" Stiles said with a smile, "Why did we ever call a cab?" he asked.

Derek shrugged, "I don't know" he said and shrugged again. "Never thought about it after you asked if beacon hills had them" he said. "Anyway….." he said and continued with the story, skipping to when they were at the beach.

* * *

" _God you smell amazing" Stiles said when they finally reached the beach. "Have you always smelled like that?" he asked._

 _Derek chuckled, "I don't know. I guess" he said and carefully put Stiles down. "Now what" he asked and turned around to look at the human._

 _Stiles smirked, "We swim obviously" he said and chuckled softly before pulling off his shirt, which made him wonder why he even put it back on in the first place. He then bent down and started pulling his pants on, again falling over as he did. "God, pants are so annoying" he groaned and pulled them off angrily before tossing them aside. He sat up with a huff and looked over at Derek, "Come, can't go swimmin in your clothes" he said with a smile_

" _You sure that's a good ideaa?" Derek asked as he slowly pulled his shirt off. "I'm you're really drunk" he said._

" _Stiles nodded slightly, "Yes, yes I am" he said with a smile. "Which is why going into the water will be amazing" he said and grabbed the bottle from Derek. "Come on Hale strip" he said and wiggled his eyebrows before taking a swig of the booze. Then he dropped it in the sand before walking over to the water. As he walked he slowly took off his boxers, actually managing to stay on his feet as he did. He tossed them aside before stepping into the water and slowly swimming out to the deeper end._

 _Derek chuckled softly and grabbed the bottle off the ground and took a few long swallows before setting it back down. Then he stripped out of his clothes before following Stiles into the water._

 _Derek went up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around him before starting to kiss his neck softly._

 _Stiles chuckled softly and turned around and Derek's arms, "Just can't resist me can you" he said and chuckled softly before kissing him softly._

" _You are very irresistible" Derek mumbled back before kissing him again pressing him up against the nearby dock._

* * *

"So we had sex in the lake too" Stiles asked a bit amazed and sad that he didn't remember it at all. "Because I don't remember that" he said.

"I'm insulted" Derek said with a chuckled, "And it was amazing" he said with a smirk.

Stiles smiled, "I'm sure it was" he said and nodded slightly. "Very memorable, even though I have no recollection of it what-so-ever" he said with a smirk.

Derek laughed softly and was about to say something when he suddenly heard someone just outside the door to the loft. He narrowed his eyes in anger before standing up.

"Derek I was just kidding" Stiles said, thinking that maybe he was angry at him, because he didn't hear anything.

"Shut up" Derek said and turned around, and slowly walked towards the door.

Stiles gaped for a moment it shock before connecting the dots and just staying silent.

A young girl slide the door open weakly and stumbled inside "I need your help" she barely managed to say before collapsing onto the floor unconscious.

"Who the hell is tha….." Stiles started hurrying over to Derek's side, "Is that Josie?" he questioned. "What the hell?


	4. Chapter Four: Escape?

Chapter Four

Escape?

 _*Stiles_

Stiles frowned and slowly made his way over to Josie, "How'd she get out of Echin House?" he asked, just talking out loud since Derek wouldn't have any idea either. "What the hell happened to her?" he mumbled.

Derek growled, "Who the hell cares" he said and grabbed Stiles arm, keeping him from getting any closer to her. "Let's just leave her there, call up Deaton and he can take her back." he said, getting an overwhelming feeling of anger. It just boiled in his gut when ever he looked at her, and he wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out, to feel her flesh slicing open under his claws. He knew he couldn't do anything though, because it could kill Stiles in the process. Not a chance he was willing to take.

"Oh come on Derek we can't just leave her there" Stiles said and pulled his arm out of Derek's grasp. "Not saying we need to put on the couch or anything but we do need to get her out of the doorway" he said and sighed softly before walking over to her again. He ignore Derek's angry growl and bent over and grabbed Josie's arms and kind of just pulled her out of the doorway. He didn't care enough to be gentle with it, he hated her just as much as Derek did. He just wasn't as homicidal. "Okay there" he said and dropped her arms before going back over to the door and closing it. "Now how are we going to get a hold of Deaton. Still don't have his number" he said and shook his head slightly. "We could just call the clinic, number should just be in a phone book, or online even." he said and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "And since I'm guessing you don't have a phone book I'll just look it up online" he said.

Derek sighed and nodded slightly and walked over to him, "Tell him to hurry" he said and looked over at Josie. "I'd rather not have to deal with her one she wakes up" he said.

Stiles found the number and quickly punch it into his phone. "Here you talk him" he said and handed the phone to Derek.

"What?! Why?!" Deak asked kind of confused.

"I'm gonna do something" Stiles said and hurried for to the bed and knelt down next to it. He pulled a shoe box out from under it and slowly pulled the lid off and pulled out a glass jar with a black powder in it. "Might as well make sure she's not a problem." he muttered before standing up and hurrying over to her and popped off the cover. Then he quickly poured the contents into his hand and tossed it into the air above her, imagining it creating a perfect circle around her. And sure enough it did, it created a circle around her just like it was supposed to. He's seen it happen a few times now, but it still always amazed him.

""Where'd you get the mountain ash" Derek asked, as the phone rang and rang. Though before Stiles could answer Deaton finally answered.

"Hello, Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic. How may I help you" he said.

"Deaton, it's Derek. We have a problem" He said, and then quickly went on to explain what happened, though there really wasn't much of a story to tell.

Deaton frowned, "Sorry Derek, I don't know how she could possibly have escaped. I'll have to call and see what happened."

Derek sighed and nodded slightly "Okay, just let me know what happened then" he said and looked over at Josie for a moment. "What am I supposed to do with her?" he asked.

"I'll have them send someone over to get her. Shouldn't be long. Again I'm sorry Derek" he said before hanging up.

Derek handed the phone back to Stiles, "So I guess we just have to wait for someone to come and get her" he said.

Stiles and nodded slightly "Okay" he said and looked down at her for a moment before walking away from her and over to the dining room and sat back down. "Did he say how long it would take?" he asked and popped the last of the breakfast Derek had made him into his mouth.

Derek sighed softly, "No just that it shouldn't take long" he said and shrugged slightly.

Stiles smiled small, "Okay then" he said and looked over at Josie for a moment before walking over to the couch to sit down. "Will they even be able to hold her. I mean she escaped once didn't she" he said and sighed softly.

Derek shrugged "I don't know, doesn't really look like she had it easy" he said and looked down at her blood form. "But it doesn't matter. It's the best thing we have" he said.

Stiles nodded "Yeah I guess, doesn't mean I have to like" he said and was about to sit down when Josie started moving. "Great she's waking up" he said and rolled his eyes before flopping down onto the couch.

Derek sighed softly, and walked over to her, stopping at the edge of the mountain ash. He knelt down next to to her and just watched her for a moment. He had a lot of questioned he wanted answered.

Josie groaned in pain before slowly rolling over onto her back. She laid there for a moment before seemingly remembering what happened. She quickly jumped up onto her feet to run, but ran smack into the force field the mountain ash created. "What the hell?" she mumbled under her breathe before she noticed Derek and groaned.

"What are you doing here Josie?" Derek asked and looked over her, barely able to smell the fear rolling off of her over the strong scent of blood.

"I came to ask for your help?"Josie said with a small smile.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at that one, "You're not serious" he said and stood up to walk over to her. "Why the hell would we help you?" he asked.

Josie looked up at Stiles, "Because helping me helps you Stiles" she said with a small smile. "If he kills me, then that means you hit the bucket too remember" she said.

Stiles nodded slightly and stood behind Derek, "And why can't we just send you back to Echin House?" he asked. "I'm sure they'd gladly up your security" he said.

Josie growled, "Because he's the one who broke me out in the first place dumbass" she hissed, before turning her gaze on Derek. "Come please Derek."

Derek looked over her, "So what you're over the whole trying to kill us thing now?" he asked.

Josie rolled her eyes, "Yeah I cried myself to sleep and want to be besties" she said and sighed irritably. "No Derek I'm not over the past, if I could I'd kill you right now" she said and looked him in the eyes. "But right now you're the only one who might help me. Even if it's not really for me" she said and looked up at Stiles.

Stiles chuckled, "Well at least she's honest. That's something" he said and looked her over for a moment. "Who's after you?" he asked.

Josie sighed softly, "A guy named Nigel, he's a guy I used to date" she said.

Stiles chuckled, "Really, don't have much luck in the boyfriend department do you" he said with a smile. "Why does this one want to kill you?" he asked.

Josie growled, "Because when I found out he was cheating on me I massacred his family and burned the hoe alive"

"You got some kind of fire fetish or something" Stiles asked making Derek flinch slightly at the memory of his family.

Josie smiled, "Yeah you could say that." she said and looked at Derek for a moment. "Anyway, he didn't really care about any of that. He said he'd have done the same thing."

"Oh so you're both psychotic, what could possibly have gone wrong?" Stiles asked.

Josie smiled, "Well you know what they say about a women's scorn" she said and laughed slightly. "You could say I didn't get over him cheating on me that easily" she said. "Especially since I knew it was more than the one time" she said with a smirk. "One night while he was sleeping I cut it off" she said.

"Cut what…" Stiles asked before understanding completely and looked down or a moment before looking back up. "Oh my god," he said and shivered at the thought. "You're nuts" he said.

"Yeah it's been said" Josie said and looked over at Derek again. "So are you going to help me or not?" she asked.

"Why do you need our help?" Derek asked a little confused. "I mean you're an alpha, you managed to kill the guys family and the girl he was sleeping with and well you know. Seems like you can take care of yourself just fine" he said.

Josie sighed, "Killing his family was easy. They were just a bunch of werewolves, and I poisoned them, so that made it even easier" she said. "Besides when I…. he was asleep, and he's a heavy sleeper so he didn't notice what I was doing until it was too late"

"Just werewolves, as in Nigel isn't one?" Stiles asked, a little perplexed by that little bit. He decided to just skip over her explanation of how she was able to cut off his…..

"No not exactly" Josie said with a shrug.

"What is he Josie" Derek demanded, his patience wearing then. He didn't care about any of this other crap. Stiles was the one who liked having the whole story, he'd rather just kill now and ask questions later.

Josie smiled small, "He's kind of like Deucalion, a demon wolf. Only he's a lot stronger then him" she said and sighed softly. "There's a bunch of stories revolving around him, but he's from England so you wouldn't have heard any of them" she said and bit her lip slightly as she tried to think about how to word it. "He is a werewolf, but he was said to have made a deal with a devil. He practices black magic, and he's able to do a lot of things normal werewolves and witches or druids are able to do." she said. "Plus he's over a hundred years old" she said with a small smile. "But still looks about as old as Derek" she said.

"So you came here for our help in killing some crazy powerful demon Wolf?" Stiles asked.

"Well I didn't come here to fuck spiders" Josie snapped sarcastically.

Stiles gaped for a long moment blinking his eyes "I uh….." he said starting and stopping. "I….. don't know how… to respond… to that" he said.

Josie rolled her eyes, "Yes I came here for your help in killing him" she said with a smile. "I can't do it on my own" she said. "And I know you both have a list of contacts that would be willing to help if needed" she said with a smirk. "Like maybe a true alpha" she said.

Stiles scoffed, "We're not calling Scott. The last thing he wants is to get involved in all this crap again." he said.

Derek nodded slightly, "He's right" he said and stared at Josie for a moment. "But that doesn't mean we won't help you" he said and stood up.

"Wait what?" Stiles said and stared at Derek like he was crazy. "Wh..why… why would we help her?" he asked. "She's a freaking psychopath that not only tried to kill you, but tried turning me into a heartless killing anzi, so that I could do it for her" he said using his hands to make his point even more vivid. "Dude she's like your uncle on steroids."

Derek watched Stiles as he spoke, and he knew everything the human said was true but that didn't change the fact that they needed to help her. "I know Stiles, but if she dies then so do you, and I for one don't want that to happen" he said.

"Yeah, I don't want it to happen either" Stiles said and moved his hand emphatically. "I very much like being alive, but that doesn't mean we should help her" he said and sighed softly. "This could all be a trick just to get to you for all we know" he said.

Derek shook his head slightly "It's not. I've been listening to her heartbeat the entire time, she hasn't been lying" he said.

"Derek she's a psychotic werewolf, you don't think she get get around a little trick of the heart when she's lying" Stiles said.

Derek sighed softly and crossed his arms, "Fine, then what do you suggest" he asked.

"I suggest we throw her in the deepest darkest corner of Echin House and throw away the key" Stiles said with a small nod and crossed his arms as well.

Derek sighed softly and thought about it for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "I don't think she would have been able to get out of Echin House by herself. Someone would have had to help her" he said.

"Maybe someone did, doesn't mean that someone is trying to kill her" Stiles said, not wanting to budge on this even a little bit.

Derek sighed softly, "You're right" he said and looked at his man for a moment before turning to look at Josie. "Looks like you're going back to Echin House" he said with a smile. "We'll make sure they lock you up extra tight this time" he said.

"No Derek please" Josie said moving to step closer to him but stopped because she didn't want to run into the mountain ash force field again. "I'm not lying, please believe me" she said. "If you send me back to Echin House I'm dead, and so if you're boy toy" she said.

Derek nodded slightly, "That may or may not be true. But Stiles doesn't trust you and neither do I. You're going back" he said.

Josie turned to Stiles, "Come on. Why would I like about this?" she asked, starting to actually plead now. "Doesn't even make sense. Please, just believe me" she said.

Stiles looked over for her a moment, "Okay, say I do believe you. What happens when it's all said and done?" he asked.

"We go our separate ways, and I never go after either of you again, and you never try and get me back into Echin House" Josie said as she stared into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles nodded slightly, "Why did you kill so many innocent people, if you were just after Derek the entire time?" he asked, because that's been kind of bugging him for the last six months, which is how long it's been since they've locked her up.

Josie sighed, "That was more the Ahzi then me" she said and shrugged slightly. "I did control it, but it's need to kill is almost stronger than my hold on it. So if I didn't let it kill then it was have gone crazy and killed even more people." she said and smiled small. "So eventually I just showed it a picture of young Derek and said, kill anyone who looked like him" she said and shrugged slightly. "I mean once I had Derek's attention I pretty much stopped the killings anyway if you didn't notice" she said.

Stiles nodded slightly and studied her for a moment, "Right" he said, not sure if he believed her. Though it felt good to at least have an answer, other then she just a psycho, it was like he was finally able to scratch and unscratchable itch. "I still don't believe her, but maybe we should see where it leads" he said and looked over at Derek. "If she's telling the truth then sending her back to Echin House will just cause more problems. Whereas if we just leave her in the circle and see if she's telling the truth, the worst that can happen is that she annoys us to death."


	5. Chapter Five: I Can't do This

**Chapter Five**

 **Can't do This**

Stiles looked around for a moment before grabbing Derek's arm and tugging lightly. "We should talk outside" he said, not even trying to be subtle about it. No matter what he said she'd probably listen in so he wasn't even going to try.

Derek nodded slightly, "Okay" he said and looked at Josie for a moment before walking over to the door with Stiles.

"We'll just be a moment" Stiles said and smiled before before walking out of the loft with Derek and down the stairs, and kept going until they were standing outside by his jeep. "So uh…. what do you think" he asked.

Derek crossed his arms slightly "I think we need to see what it's about" he said and shrugged slightly. "Like you said up there, worst that can happen, if she's lying, is that she'll annoy us to death"

"And if she's telling the truth?" Stiles asked.

"Then we keep her from getting killed," Derek said.

Stiles nodded slightly, "Okay great, now tell me more about what happened at the beach" he said and wiggled his eyebrows as he smirked up at Derek.

Derek shook his head, "Hahaha, right" he said and rolled his eyes slightly.

"No, dude I'm serious" Stiles said and smacked him lightly. "I want all the dets" he said.

"Well the dets" Derek said, kind of mocking him a bit, "Will have to wait" he said and lightly pushed him towards the door. "Now come on, go" he said.

"But wait I wasn't done" Stiles protested, but started walking anyway.

"Well too bad" Derek said and chuckled softly before following the human up the stairs towards his loft.

"What exactly are we going to do with her?" Stiles asked and turned around to look at Derek. "Can't exactly leave her in the middle of the loft can we?" he asked

Derek shrugged slightly, "I don't know. I guess we can kind of just figure it out as we go." he said and shrugged again, because he really had no idea. "Eventually, we'll have to let her out of the mountain ash circle" he said.

Stiles nodded, because he kind of already knew that already, "Guess we'll just have to figure everything out first" he said and sighed softly.

* * *

 _~Three Days Later~_

 _*Derek_

Derek sighed softly and started rubbing his temples "Look Josie, we're going to help you, but as we've already been over we're not going to let you out of the mountain ash until we are absolutely sure you're not just trying to kill us again" he said and let out another frustrated sigh.

Josie groaned "Oh come on Der Der, it's been three days. I can't even stand up straight" he said.

"Well you should have thought have that before killing dozens of people with a demon creature that you summoned, and then tried to turn me into one just so I could kill Derek for you" Stiles said, gesturing with his hands emphatically. "Now shut up about it. It ain't happening. We are however trying to figure out a plan, if you'd like to help in that area at all" he said with his usual level of sarcasm.

Josie huffed and glared at Stiles "Fine" she said her voice strained with frustration and a bit of anger. She stretched out a bit grunting in a bit of pain before turning her gaze back to Derek. "What do you idiots have so far?" she asked.

Derek gritted his teeth slightly, already tired of the incessant arguing between Stiles and Josie. "We really don't have much of one yet" he said honestly. "All we know at the moment is that he's trying to kill you, and we can't just challenge him about it because you said he's some kind of bad-ass demon wolf" he said and rolled his eyes slightly, because they didn't have enough of them running around. "We discussed using you as bait, but decided it was too dangerous. Since that would be the same as using him as bait" he said and gestured to Stiles. "We need to know more before even coming up with a plan" he said and sighed softly. "Starting with, why did he wait until now" he said.

Josie looked at him skeptically, "What do you mean?" he asked, not really getting what he was saying.

Stiles sighed softly and ran his hand through his hair, "Why did he wait until now to come after you?" he said. "He could have done this probably several times over during the few months you were trying to kill us, and probably before that too. Why did he wait until you were locked in the Echin House to try anything" he said. "And maybe even more troubling, what else did he let out"

Josie nodded slightly, "I don't know the answer to any of that" she said and bit her lip slightly and crossed her legs and thought a moment. "You should probably call that vet guy if you want to know what else was let out of Echin house though" she said and shrugged slightly. "As far as I know he just found me after I tried killing you guys, didn't exactly stay under the radar" she said.

Stiles nodded slightly "As true as that is, we have to assume that there's a reason for his timing. If he's as powerful as you say he is, he shouldn't have need you, to come onto the radar to be able to find you" he said.

Josie rolled her eyes, "I'm good at not being found Stiles. Anything you two found out about me I wanted you to find out about." She said and sighed softly. "But okay, suppose you're right. What does that mean" she asked.

"That there might be more going on than a revenge killing." Derek said with a sigh. "A lot more" he said

Stiles nodded, "Yes, what he said" he looked over at Derek for a moment and smiled small before turning back to Josie. "So what we need from you is to think about something that he could be up to. Maybe he mentioned something while the two of you were dating" he said.

"I don't know, that was a while ago Stiles." Josie said and rolled her eyes. "I'm exactly the sentimental type, I don't remember every single one of my ex-boyfriends schemes" she said.

Derek sighed softly, "Just think about it okay. Maybe you'll remember something" he said obviously getting tired of talking to her.

Stiles looked at Derek for a moment, "Yeah just think about it. Derek and I'll go and talk to Deaton" he said and looked over at Josie. Don't go anywhere" he said before grabbing the keys to his jeep.

"Hahaha, you're hilarious" Josie said and snickered.

Stiles laughed softly before walking out the door, Derek close behind him.

"You sure it's a good idea to leave her here alone?" Derek asked, not so scared she'd escape but that this supposed Nigel guy might come and kill her while they're gone. "Might not be safe" he said.

Stiles shrugged "I don't know if it's a good idea but I do know that you'll probably end up killing her yourself if we stay." He said.

Derek shook his head slightly "No I wouldn't do that" he said.

"You sure about that" Stiles said and pointed down at Derek's hands.

Derek looked down at his hands and sighed softly when he realized that his claws were out "Okay fine. All the arguing is getting on my nerves" he said and easily retracted them. He looked up at Stiles and smiled small, "But I'd never actually act on it. Wouldn't even be able to with the mountain ash circle."

Stiles nodded slightly and smiled "I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that you need a break from her, and well I do too. So let's go" he said.

"What if that Nigel guy comes while we're gone" Derek said and started following him again.

Stiles shrugged "I don't know, guess he'll kill her" he said.

"You say that very nonchalantly considering the fact that it'll kill you too" Derek said.

Stiles shrugged again "Yeah, I know. But it's not like we would be able to do much if he showed up while we're there" he said. "You didn't exactly fair well against Josie half the time. If this guy can kick her ass then he can definitely kick yours" he said.

"Why thank you for that confidence builder. Feeling much better now" he Derek said and shook his head slightly.

Stiles chuckled softly, "Oh come on you know I didn't mean it like that" he said and turned around to look at him for a moment. "Let's just forget about it all for the moment and relax for an hour and then go talk to Deaton" he said before turning back around and started walking again. He hurried down the stairs and went out the front door and over to his jeep.

Derek watched him for a long moment before nodding slightly, "Yeah okay" he mumbled before following him out to the jeep. "Why do you always drive?" he asked.

"Because I have a car" Stiles said and climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Derek smiled small and opened the passenger side door, "Yeah so do I" he said and climbed in.

"Mines better " Stiles said with a smile before pulling away from the curb, though he really didn't know where he was going at the moment. Where could they go to just relax?

"Mines a Camaro" Derek said and looked over at Stiles, "You just have a piece of crap jeep" he said.

Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, "It is not a piece of crap," he said and pointed a finger at him. "Don't be a dick" he said.

Derek chuckled, "Right okay" he said with a smile. "Sorry I said anything" he said.

Stiles nodded slightly "Good" he said with a smile "Now where do you want to go?" he asked and looked over at him for a moment. "The beach, maybe you can refresh my memory" he said and wiggled his eyebrows a bit.

Derek snorted and shook his head slightly, "Stiles, are you ever not thinking about that" he asked.

Stiles thought a moment, "No…." he said and paused a moment as if he was trying to think of something "Yeah….. that's pretty much all I think about" he said with a smile. "Give me a reason not to and I'll stop" he said.

Derek chuckled softly, "Guess I'll have to work on that" he said with a smile and shook his head slightly. "But seriously, let's just go talk to Deaton and then get back home" he said.

Stiles shook his head slightly and smacked Derek's arm.

"What was that for?" Derek asked and looked down at his arm for a moment before looking at Stiles. "Why'd you hit me?" he asked.

"We're not going to Deaton's yet" Stiles said and looked over at Derek. "You need to relax, you're tenser than a cat in heat" he said with a small twinge of a smile. "We're going to relax and then go talk to the doc. Got it?"

"A cat in heat?" Derek questioned.

Stiles chuckled softly, "Yeah, problem?" he asked with a smile and glanced at Derek for a moment.

"No, not at all" Derek said and smiled back, "Got anything in mind"

 _Definitely going to pay for that later_ he thought to himself before smiling small, "Well since you said no to the beach idea I guess we could just go to the park, maybe play fetch…. I mean catch" he said and laughed softly. _Okay now I'm just asking for it_ he thought to himself with another chuckle.

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?" Derek asked with a small laugh.

"God, so long" Stiles said and looked over at Derek with a smile.

Derek laughed softly, "Right" he said with a small nod. "We can go to the park, but we're not playing catch…. Or fetch" he said.

Stiles smiled, "That's fine. Figured we'd just talk anyway" he said and turned down the road that would take them to the Beacon Hills park. Wasn't much of anything but it was a nice place for them to just sit down and talk. The perfect place for that actually.


	6. Chapter Six: Terrible Plan

**Chapter Six**

 **Terrible Plan**

 _*Derek_

"This is a horrible idea" Derek said with a small laugh as he watched Stiles, he had no idea where the younger man got this ridiculous idea, but he wasn't letting it go.

Stiles smiled and looked over at Derek, "Oh come on it'll be easy" he said and shook his head slightly before looking down at the steering wheel. He was trying to come up with words to better explain what he was planning. Since Derek still seemed not to like the plan, though he had no idea why not. He thought it was a good idea, well an alright idea anyway _Okay a horrible idea_. "Think of it this way" he said after a while and looked back up at Derek. "If we do it now we won't have to later" he said.

"Why do we have to do it at all" Derek asked with a small laugh.

Stiles sighed softly and ran his hands through his hair, "Because I think this might be able to help with the whole Josie situation" he said.

Derek bit back another laugh and nodded slightly, "And uh… how exactly is it going to help with that?" he asked.

Stiles looked over at Derek and smiled small before shaking his head slightly, "It just will okay" he said. "And hey once we're done we can go and talk to Deaton. Though we might not even really need to talk to him after this." he said and nodded slightly.

Derek sighed softly, "Yeah okay, whatever" he said and looked at Stiles for a moment. "Let's get this over with" he said and smiled small. "How are we getting in there" he said,

"I'm getting in using the keys I swiped from Broskey when he tried killing me" Stiles said with a smile. "You are going back to the loft to watch Josie" he said before climbing out of the jeep. He closed the door behind him and looked in through the window at Derek.

"You're not going in there alone Stiles. Are you nuts?" Derek asked.

Stiles chuckled softly, "No I'm not" he said and shook his head slightly, "Don't worry about it, I called for backup" he said with a cocky smile, just as a car pulled up behind him.

Derek looked back at the car "That doesn't look like something Scott or Isaac would drive" he said and looked back at Stiles giving him a small glare.

Stiles chuckled softly, "You're right" he said with a smile. "I didn't call either of them." he said honestly.

"Then please tell me that's Malia getting out of that car and not Lydia" Derek said and looked back again.

"Sorry no can do" Stiles said with a smile, and chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it okay. We'll be fine" he said.

Derek looked back at Stiles, "You've both almost been killed in there before" he said.

"Yeah, but he's dead now, so it's no problem" Stiles said with a smile. "Really Derek there's nothing to worry about. I swear. We'll be careful." he said.

Derek sighed softly, "Okay, but why would you can her?" he asked. "How is she going to be helpful?" he asked as he slide into the driver's seat.

"Well she's the only one who might be able to understand the documents in there, and she's a banshee. She'll be able to tell if something's off," Stiles said with a small shrug. "But anyway you better get going" he said with a smile and leaned in and kissed Derek's check. "Don't scratch my baby, or I swear to god" he threatened, only slightly joking.

Derek sighed softly, "Yeah, yeah" he said and started the engine back up, "Be careful" he said.

Stiles smiled, "I will" he said and stepped back a bit before walking over to Lydia, who had gotten out of her car. "Hey" he said and watched Derek pull away a moment before turning back to look at Lydia. "You ready" he asked with a smile.

"This is a terrible plan" Lydia said but turned around to look at the building they were about to break into.

"You said that when I called you" Stiles said and looked at the building for a moment as well before nodding slightly, "Okay come on" he said and walked over to the gate. "We have to climb over the gate, and then go around to the back" he told her.

"Worst plan ever" Lydia said and followed him over to the gate. 'can't we just get that one guy to help us?" she asked and looked at Stiles for a moment. "The one that let in Deaton to see the guy with three eyes"

Stiles thought a moment, "I guess we could" he said and then shook his head slightly, "But he might not let us go where we need to go to figure this out" he said.

"And why do we need to go in there at all again?" Lydia asked.

"So that we can find out if the Nigel guy let out anymore baddies" Stiles said and shrugged slightly.

"Why can't we just have Deaton find out for us" Lydia asked curiously.

"Because he might not be able to find out everything that's why" Stiles said with a slightly frustrated sigh. "We'll just stick with the plan. It's not that bad of a plan" he said and looked around a bit, "And I've read up on this place, as far as I can tell they don't have security cameras on the fences" he said and looked over at her. "So in that corner over there" he said and pointed to where the ends of the fencing meet. "We should be able to climb over without being seen" he said and smiled. "Then we just have to be careful once we're inside, and I have an idea for when we get inside to shut down the security system anyway. We'll be fine." he said.

Lydia shook her head slightly, "This is a terrible plan" she said as she started walking over to the corner. "Don't you have a plan B or something?" she asked.

Stiles nodded slightly, "Of course, but that's for if we get caught" he said with a cheeky smile before following her over to the corner.

"You have a plan for if we get caught" Lydia turned around to look at him. "You're expecting it" she said.

Stiles shook his head slightly, "Oh god no, plan B is horrible" he said and walked past her and over to the corner to inspect the area a bit.

"It's worse than this one" Lydia snapped.

Stiles nodded slightly "Oh yeah, best not to have to enact Plan B" he said and looked over at her for a moment and sighed softly. "If you don't want to do this you don't have too. I can go in by myself" he said.

"I'm not going to let you go in by yourself. You've almost been killed in that place" Lydia said and sighed softly. "So have I by the way" she said and looked over at him pointed.

"Yeah but we're both still alive" Stiles said with a smile, "Team work" he said before starting to climb up the fence.

"If I recall correctly that team also included Parrish" Lydia said and stepped closer to climb up once he was over.

"Technicalities" Stiles said and quickly jumped to the ground once he reached the top. Then he moved closer to the other fence so she could do the same. "If you really wanted to you could have brought him with you" he said.

"Yeah bring my cop boyfriend to help us break into an insane asylum. Sounds real smart" Lydia said and sighed softly before she started climbing up as well, regretting her decision to wear heels immediately. When she reached the top she dropped her shoes to the ground before jumping off. "Did I mention how much I hate you" she said before putting her shoes back on.

Stiles thought a moment before shaking his head slightly, "No not yet, but you have been very vocal about your views of the plan" he said before looking around a little bit.

"That's because it sucks" Lydia said and shook her head slightly. "What are we waiting for?" she asked.

"Like I said I've studying the place, I timed the cameras" Stiles said and paused a moment before taking Lydia's hand and quickly running up towards the house, stopping behind a tree midway. He counted in his head for a moment before starting to move again. This time they made it to the building and he pressed his back up against the wall. "See not to bad" he said, since no sirens have started going off.

Lydia nodded slightly and slowly pulled her hand out of Stiles's "Okay fine, you're more prepared than I thought" she said and sighed softly. "Plan stick sucks though" she said.

Stiles chuckled and nodded slightly, "Heard you the first time, and the second" he said and looked around for a moment. "We can move now, just stay close to the wall" he said and started walking slowly, his back still pressed up against the brick of the building. It took a lot of maneuvering but they finally reached the door and got inside using the keys he stole of Brodsky, well the copies of the keys he stole of Brodsky.


	7. Chapter Seven: Unavoidable Annoyance

**Chapter Seven**

 **Unavoidable Annoyance**

 _*Derek_

Derek sat in the driver's seat of the jeep a lot longer than he needed to. He was dreading going back up to the loft and seeing Josie. After everything she did his first instinct was still just to rip out her throat, though lucky for her she had a mountain ash circle protecting her. So for now at least she was safe from his wrath, not that he could do anything anyway. Not when her death meant Stiles was going to die as well, revenge really wasn't worth that. Even with the knowledge that what she said about Cora was true, that she really had killed his sister.

Derek let out a slow soft sigh before pulling the keys out of the ignition and finally climbed out of the jeep. He trudged up the stairs to the loft with only one thing on his mind, getting this all thing over with. This wasn't going to take weeks like all their other baddies. They were just going to get it finished so Josie could go back to Echin House where she belonged.

Walking into the loft was the easy part looking at Josie knowing he couldn't do anything was the hard part. "I'd rather not talk in that's okay with you" he said with a small forced smile before heading over to the desk, wanting to just get to work already. "For this to work you won't talk unless spoken to, understand" he said and glanced at her before opening his laptop, wanting to see if he could find out anything about this Nigel guy.

"Oh yes of course Sir. I mean I assume you want me to call you Sir as well. That is how you address a dictator right" Josie said with a smirk. "Emphase on Dic of course" she said, her smirk only growing.

Derek let out a slow sigh and deciding not to respond knowing it would only make things worse. Luckily he had a lot of practice in the ignoring sarcastic comments, dating Stiles in all. Instead he decided to move on and ask her about his guy that was supposedly after her. "What more can you tell me about Nigel?" he asked, though still didn't look up at her. He couldn't stand to look at her right now, or probably ever for that matter. "Any weaknesses he might have?" he asked.

Josie was a bit bummed he didn't take the bait but decided to move on as well. "I really don't know much, not about his weaknesses anyway. We dated for over a year, but neither of us trusted enough to give up those sort of things" she said and sighed softly. "We mostly just had sex all the time" she said with a small chuckle as she thought back for a moment. If they were good at anything that was definitely it.

Derek shook his head slightly, "And I really don't want to hear about that, so let's just move on." he said with a smile before finally looking up at her, nothing but disdain and disgust in his expression.

Josie sighed, "Fine" she said before pushing herself up into a standing position. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out another sigh as she tried to think of something that could help them against Nigel. "I know where most of his properties are, but I'm sure he's got rid of those and gotten knew ones already. Though you should probably still check them out, just in case" she said with a small shrug.

Derek nodded slightly "Yeah okay, I'll have you write them all down later" he said and looked back down at his computer intent on going back to ignoring her for the time being. Besides if her were being honest he was to worry about Stiles right now to do any investigating for himself.

Josie studied Derek for a moment before once again finding herself smiling. "Something keeping you down Derek" she asked, easily able to play concerned. "We both may have changed monumentally but I can still tell when you're up set, and well you're being transparent." she said.

Derek couldn't help but but laugh at that one, "Right sorry, will try and be less obvious next time" he said and rolled his eyes.

"You do that" Josie said with a snort "But for now why don't you tell me why you got your brooding brows on" she said.

Derek gave her the glare that brought on Stiles' terrible nickname "No thanks" he said and flashed a smile before standing up and walking towards the spiral staircase. Just because he had to be around to protect her didn't mean he actually had to be in the same room as her.

"Oh come on Derek. If we're going to be working together we're going to have to learn to be in the same room with each other, without it ending in a death match" she called, before he could start ascending the stairs.

Derek growled, "So what I'm just supposed to get over the fact that you had my family burned and then finished what little family I had left" he snapped before whirling around to face her.

"No, but don't forget that you killed my mother too, self defense or not you did it. Then you abandoned me left me alone. Omegas rarely ever make it but I did, no help from you" Josie growled.

"I didn't remember you. It's not my fault my mother took away my memory. It's not my fault you became psychotic" Derek yelled.

"Yeah and if you had really loved me maybe it never really would have worked. You never planned on meeting up with me did you. You always planned on abandoning me. Leaving me for dead" Josie screamed, getting out all the anger and hurt she's felt over the years, because like him all the love she'd ever felt for him turned to pure hate.

Derek snorted, "Not that it even matters but I was going to leave my family for you" he said his tone softening, for a moment remembering back to how he felt as a teenage boy. "I really did love you, more than I've ever loved anyone before, or since" he said mentally filling in that he loved Stiles more than he could have ever loved her, not quite ready to admit that yet. "But now, Whenever I even think about you all I feel is hate. You ruined whatever we had the moment you spoke to Kate. If you really loved me you would have tried talking to me, try and figure out what had happened. But you were exactly like your mother. Your first instinct is murder and revenge, and honestly you deserve whatever is coming to you. If it weren't for Stiles you'd already. So count your blessing and shut up" he said, his voice hardening as his speech went on. He then just turned around and jogged up the stairs to the second floor.

Josie growled more than a little tempted to launch at him, luckily she remembered the mountain ash before doing so. She glared at his leaving form before slumping down onto the floor, since there really wasn't much else she could do.

After a moment a small smile graced her lips as she remembered something she always used to do that annoyed the hell of out Derek. And since she knew he could still hear her she went ahead and did it. She started singing, loudly and completely out of tune, one of his least favorite songs. Well if she remembered right it was anyway.

Derek didn't hear it at first but the sound of Josies terrible singing soon drifted upstairs. He hated that she still knew how to annoy him, though now he definitely wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing exactly how much. He slowly and quietly climbed out the window and scaled down the side of the building. Since the bitch was singing so loudly he was sure that she wouldn't be able to hear any of it. Not that it mattered, all it would do was give her gloating rights.

Unfortunately Derek still couldn't actually leave so he just climbed back into the jeep. With his hearing he could still hear Josie, but it was a lot easier to tone her out now. Besides he actually felt more relaxed in Stiles' jeep, and not just because he was away from Josie. It was easy to believe that Stiles was safe while sitting in the jeep, though he really couldn't tell you why.

Derek closed his eyes and just took in Stiles' scent for a moment, the jeep was covered in it. That was really the most relaxing part, it almost felt as if Stiles was sitting right next to him. Or at least it smelt like it. After a while he realized how ridiculous he was being and just climbed back out the jeep and stood outside for a while. He really did not intend to go back inside anytime soon, and would probably just stay out here until Stiles was back. He really didn't want to have to deal with Josie by himself, didn't want to rehash their past again, and he definitely didn't want to hear her terrible singing.

* * *

 _*Stiles_

Stiles climbed back over the fence, nearly landing on his face when he tried jumping to the ground. He had gotten roughed up by a feel orderlies that had found them in the basement but luckily one of the doctors stopped them when Stiles was finally able to drop Deaton's name. The name took them down into the underground facility where they really needed to be and they learned basically everything they needed to know, and it honestly wasn't good news.

Lydia and Stiles had to go out the way they came, mostly because the doctor didn't want it to get out that he was showing civilians around in the middle of the night. Which was why Stiles was bruised and struggling to climbed back over the damned fence, and why he nearly fell on his face, making his bruises worse than they already were. "Think it would have been easier if he just let us go out the front door" he grumbled as she pushed himself back up to his feet. "Especially after his goons attacked us" he said still grumbling as he dusted off a bit of dust from his pants.

Lydia shook her head, "Stop complaining Stiles, this was your idea anyway" she said with a small chuckle as she strode over to her car. She had kind of missed all of this monster and mystery stuff, her life has been so dull and normal since she left Beacon Hills for college. Though maybe she just missed hanging out with Stiles.

Stiles sighed and nodded slightly, "True, but really not the point" he said before following her over to the car. He climbed into the passenger's seat before pulling a few files out of his bag to look at them a bit more closely. "Either way though what we found out in there isn't good" he said with another sigh. "And I'm really not looking forward to telling Derek about all of things that Nigel let out of that place. Probably in exchange for their help" he said before looking over at her. "Could probably use the help of a banshee if you're up for it" he said with a small smile.

Lydia nodded slightly, "Would love to help, though i'm not really sure how much help I'll actually be" she said honestly. She hadn't had anything involving being a banshee happen since she left for college. Not that she was complaining, she had grown tired of feeling like she was losing her mind.

Stiles smiled, "Great" he said with a small nod before going to reading through the file in his hand. It was all interesting that was for sure, but kind of scary, knowing what all these people, or creatures that were let out did. A lot of terrible things.


	8. Chapter Eight: What got Out?

**Chapter Eight**

 **What got Out?**

 _*Stiles_

"Derek what are you doing out here?" Stiles asked climbed out of Lydia's car. It had taken a while for them to get back to the loft, but they were now parked behind the jeep.

Derek glanced over at Stiles a growl almost escaping him when he saw his split lip. He wanted to ask what had happened but decided against it, since it obviously wasn't serious. He arrived home in one piece, so right now the information he found was what was important. "Bitch started singing so I left" he said and and walked over to him with a small smile. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

Stiles nodded slightly "Yeah I have a few files here" he said with another nod. "A doctor helped us out after we told him that Deaton sent us" he said and handed then over to Derek. "He told us about everyone that escaped, and gave us their files" he said with a sigh. "Really doesn't look good" he said and watched Derek for a moment, easily able to tell he was tense and already annoyed. He really wasn't looking forward to telling him all this news, definitely wasn't going to lift his spirits. "Looks like a Mngwa, a whisper and a Wendigo were let out." he said and stepped closer to point out each of their files as he listed them off. "I've never heard of the first two before, but from what I can gather a whisper is kind of like a muse, can inspire you to do just about anything. Unfortunately this one, Maggie Jackson, liked to use her powers to influence people to rob banks and massacre people for her own pleasure" he said with a sigh. "A Mngwa is this cat thing that big baddies use to take out their enemies or something. No man made weapons can penetrate its skin." he said.

Derek frowned hating the idea of any of those creatures being back out on the streets. It wasn't like just anyone got sent into the depths of Eichen House, and if this Nigel guy wanted them out that just made things even worse. "I've hear of a whisper before" he said with a small sigh and he leaned back against the car. "And you're right, they are basically like a muse, like the little devil on your shoulder so to speak." He glanced back up at his flat, "Think she knew anything about this. I can't imagine he got all four of them out without her knowing about the other three."

"True, but that doesn't mean she knew what they all were" Stiles said surprised that he'd come to her defense at all. "We can just ask her, maybe she knows more than even she thinks she does" he said with a shrug. "Come on let's go back inside" he said.

Derek groaned, "But she's still singing, I can hear it from out hear, sound like a bunch of dying cats." He pushed off the car anyway though, despite really not wanting to be anywhere near her Stiles was right. They had to ask her a few more questions, or more rather reask the same questions. Maybe they could actually get the truth out of her this time.

* * *

Lydia decided to head back home, so it was only Stiles and Derek heading back into the loft to question Josie. Their entranced made Josie pause her performance and glance over at the two a smirk spreading across her face. "No Der Der I thought you were hiding away up stairs. Did my singing really bother you that much, you had to sneak out. Now that's hurtful" One glance at Stiles had her chuckling "Lose another fight with the ground Stiles, you were always the clumsy one right?"

Derek rolled his eyes and sauntered over to the other werewolf "Shut up and listen" he said, his lighten mood already destroyed by her presence. He nodded at Stiles, deciding to let him take over the questioning once more. He was better at finding out the whole story anyway.

Stiles rolled his shoulders before starting, "I know you said you didn't know what else he let out, but well you're a pathological liar so let me ask you again" he said and sighed softly as he pulled a few a picture out of each of the files he'd brought with. "Did you see Nigel take any of these people, or cat" he asked and placed the pictures on the floor near the edge of the mountain ash. "Reports say they escaped the same night you did. Hard to believe you wouldn't notice"

"Well I didn't" Josie said irritably tired of being treated like the bad guy, even if it was warranted. "I was unconscious most of the time, he broke into my cellar and knocked me out, I didn't wake up again until we were out. I don't even know how long it was, all I know is I saw his face before everything went dark. When I woke up I was in this empty room, he wasn't around so I took my chance and ran for it.

"Okay" Stiles said and nodded slightly, it made sense why would he want her to know about the others. That would give her to big of an advantage, it took them a while to figure it all out, which was probably what he was counting on. "Can you remember anything else? I mean literally anything? Even the smallest thing could help us figure out what his plan is" he said.

Josie shook her head slightly, "No I can, sorry but there's nothing" she said, actually sounding apologetic for once.

Stiles nodded "Okay whatever" He said, not really caring that she was actually sorry, didn't mean anything. She was just sorry that she wasn't able to save her ass. "It's late, I'm going to bed" he said and glanced at Derek for a moment before heading upstairs. There was a bed down here, but they haven't really been using it lately, a little too close to the annoying little wolf known at Josie. Besides the upstairs was basically a guest bedroom/office so it worked out fine for them.

Derek watched Stiles head up the stairs, it's been a really long night so it didn't surprise him that he was tired. "Time to list off those properties you were talking about earlier" he said and sighed softly, deciding that he should get that all written down somewhere before he forgot about it. So for the next hour he sat at his desk and took down addresses of Nigel's many properties. "You sure this is all correct" he asked as he finished writing the last one out.

Josie nodded slightly "Yeah I'm sure, though like I said before I'm sure he's relocated all of his assets, got new places" she said.

"Doesn't hurt to look he muttered and grabbed the list before heading upstairs, more than ready for bed. "Hey Stiles you still up" he asked softly, not wanting to wake him up if he was asleep.

"Yeah" Stiles mumbled, half asleep. He'd tried waiting up for Derek but was to tired and ended up falling asleep about half an hour after coming up. "Get anything out of her?" he asked and opened his eyes to watch Derek undress. Even with all that was going on around them he still couldn't help but turned on by the man in front of him. Though how he was horny at a time like this he really had no idea. "You good" he mumbled with a small smirk.

Derek chuckled softly, "And you look exhausted" he said as he crawled next to him before wrapping his around around him to pull him in close. "Get some sleep, we can do whatever you're thinking about in the morning" he whispered and lightly kissed the back of his neck.

The action sent shivers down Stiles back, "Easier said than done" he muttered with a small smile. "You're kind of irresistible" he said with a small chuckle. For once in a long time it actually felt like they were alone.

"Oh god kill me now" Josie groaned loud enough for them both to hear her, clearly wanting to ruin whatever moment they were having.

Aaaannnnnd it was over, of course Josie had to ruin it, was what she was best at. Stiles shook his head slightly and turned around in Derek's arms so he was face him. "I love you" he said with a smile, deciding to for once just ignore her.

"I love you too" Derek leaned in slowly and kissed Stiles, not carrying the Josie could clearly hear them. "Not get some sleep, We both need some rest" he said and kissed him once more.

"Hmmm okay" Stiles muttered, still taking in that last one. "Gonna be hard but okay" he said a bit jokingly with a smirk before settling into the bed. It was hard to shut off the part of his mind that just wanted to jump Derek's bones right here and now, but exhaustion eventually won out and he fell asleep.

* * *

Stiles woke up to what vaguely sounded like to cats fighting over a scrap of meat, if only that was what it actually was. No instead it had to be the terrible sound of  
Josie singing, once again. "Jesus fucking christ" he grumbled and moved to crawl out of bed, only to have arms tighten around him. "Let go, I'm going tell her where she can shove her terrible ass singing" he grumbled as he tried wrestling himself out of Derek's iron grip.

"You're just giving her what she wants. Just ignore her and she'll eventually shut up" Derek muttered and tried focusing his hearing on something else, so he would have to hear Josie's incessant screeching.

"How long will that be, an hour, two, tree?" He questioned nd for a moment went still. "Enough is enough, this is our house and I'm taking it back." he said and started struggling to get free again, though this time Derek loosened his grip and sent Stiles flailing onto the floor. He quickly shot back up onto his feet and dusted himself off, "I meant to do that"

Derek hid a smirk by burying his face in the pillow, "Sure you did" came his muffled voice a few moments later, along few stifled chuckles.

Stiles huffed before turning and making his way down the stairs, to talk to the still singing Josie. "Okay little miss tone deaf, you need too…." whatever he was about to say was cut off about the same time the singing. The sight of him was enough to shock anyone into silence. The chiseled features, the shockingly white hair, the fact that he had to be nearly seven feet tall; it all made the man standing in the doorway to the loft more than a little intimidating.

Stiles quickly regained his stature and stared the other man down, willing himself to appear unafraid. "You must be Nigel" he said and slowly walked towards Josie, though he made sure to make it look like he was walking more towards Nigel himself then her. "What made you finally decide to pop up?" he asked.

"Who cares, get me the fuck out of her" Josie growled ashe glared over at her ex-lover barely able to contain her fear and anger. Her entire body was shaking from emotion and she hated showing the weakness, which only made her more angry.

"Always so rude that one, isn't she" Nigel said with a gracefully charming smile that was mesmerizingly cold though it alone nearly froze Stiles in his tracks once more. "I'm sure you can understand my dalliances, I'm mean sure she's hot great in the sack but her table manners are a little less than desirable." he said with a sigh, like he was utterly disappointed it was a weird thing to display. But for whatever reason the action sent a shiver down Stiles' spine. Everything about the man in front of him screamed danger.

"Yeah, I can uh see that" Stiles said a bit awkwardly, not really sure how to respond to that. "She is pretty hot, not my type, to bg of a mouth in my opinion" he said with a small awkward laugh.

"You get it then" Nigel said with another one of his cold smiles. "You inching toward, isn't to let her free or anything right, cause wouldn't want that would we" he asked still dawning that eerie smile. "And you talking, would be you trying to distract me while Derek tries to sneak up behind me right?"

Stiles shook his head slightly, "No, of course not" he said with a small chuckle and just stared at Nigel for a moment before running for Josie. He was only a feet feet away, would only take a second to close the distance between them. Lucky for Josie his foot brushed past the ash just as Nigel grabbed. Unfortunately Nigel had Stiles by the neck dangle over the ground before he could even try to make some kind of escape.

"Thanks sweetheart" Josie muttered and she ran for it, taking the chance to get away. If she stayed or not Stiles fate would be sealed, so no point in staying.

"You're a terrible liar" Nigel hissed as he watched the Stiles struggle to bring air to his lungs. The poor pathetic thing struggled against the hold, might even be able to say he put up a good fight, unfortunately it was futile. "Awe Derek" he said and turned to new form that was standing in the doorway. "Always just a lick too late aren't ya mate" his always present English accent somehow becoming stronger as his face morphed. He smiled showing off his pearly white fangs before through Stiles across the room, sending him flying through a wall. "I'm sorry really didn't mean to come in all violent, humans just always bring it out in me" he said his red eyes glistening with surprise when he saw Josie return and hurrying over to Stiles' crippled form. "Well humans and that women over there" he said with a small chilling chuckle. "Came to make a proposition actually." he said and once again paused in his speech as he watch Josie.

Derek growled not taking his eyes off Nigel for a second, as much as it killed him not to look back at Stiles. He could hear his heart still thumping away, but he could also smell blood. It physically hurt not to be able to turn around to make sure he was okay, to trust him in the hands of Josie. Who, to his relief, was carrying him out of the building, at least that's what his ears were telling him. "What's the proposition? What could you possible offer me?" he asked.

Nigel smiled, "Well Stiles of course"


	9. Chapter Nine: Hospitalized Again?

**Chapter Nine**

 **Hospitalized Again?**

Derek scuffed, "What are you talking about" he asked, his voice gruff from anger and the transformation.

"I'm going to find Josie, that's a promise" Nigel said and slowly let his face morph from monstrous back to angelic. "Her finally fate will be decided by you" he said with a small nod. "I do my research, that's ways the best way to get the best most satisfying revenge. "I heard about the whole connection thing, and that's why you're helping the women who tried to kill you just six weeks ago. I prose that I won't kill her, just keep her captive much like she was in Echin house. Only with me there will be daily torture dueled out." he said and took one step towards Derek and extended a hand, "What do ya say mate, we have a deal?"

"Why'd you let her go if this was your plan along?" Derek asked suspiciously, knowing that he shouldn't trust this guy. There was nothing behind his eyes, no real emotions nothing that suggested he had any sort of morals or standards. "Why the games?"

"Well the games are the best part" Nigel said with a chillingly cold smile, "And my game isn't over yet and unfortunately you and your pet will only get in the way. So either get out willing and take my offer or I'll forcefully remove you, and your pathetic pet" he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Derek took a step back as he thought over everything, their involvement in this could be over now. Though how he he trust that he wouldn't just kill Josie anyway. Honestly neither option seemed very appealing to him, but even as he thought he knew which one he was going to pick. She'd come back for him, she didn't have to do that, she'd been free. Of course he knew they were purely selfish reason but just the same she probably saved Stiles' life. Least he'd have more control this way, more information to go off of. "Sorry, but no deal. You're worse than she could ever be and if I can't trust her then I certainly can't trust you"

"You'll come to regret that decision mate" Nigel said with a small nod and then just seconds later he was gone with only a broken way as evidence of him being there.

* * *

"Why'd you come back?" Derek asked after almost ten minutes of awkward silence. They were both sitting in the waiting room of the hospital hoping for good new from the doctors about Stiles soon.

Josie sighed, "Knew if he died then I'd be alone in this. That's you'd probably just end up killing me yourself. This way at least you're on my side" she said and glanced over at him. "Did you expect anything different?"

"No not really" Derek muttered and ran his fingers through his hair. "And you're not wrong, would have killed you" he said and met her stare. "Don't think I forgot what you did to Cora, I will get you back for that. Count on it" he said.

Josie gave an awkward half laugh, "Yeah, I expected as much" she said and looked away, just staring down the hallway. "But you're still a better option than Nigel"

"I wouldn't be so sure of them" Derek muttered before standing up and walking over to the doctor who was approaching them. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked.

The doctor nodded slightly, "Yeah, he's going to be fine. A minor concussion and a few cuts and bruises. As soon as he wakes up you can take him home. You can go in and sit with him now" he said before walking off to check on other patients.

Derek watched the doctor leave before heading into Stiles room, needing to see that he was okay for himself. The second he saw him a breathe of relief escaped him "Jesus" he muttered as he ambled over to the bed to sit in the chair next to it. "This never happened when Scott was around. He's always been better at all that saving people stuff" he said and shook his head slightly. This was the second time Stiles ended up in the hospital, couldn't help but think it was his fault. Not that there was anything he could do about Stiles' involvement, guy was stubborn as fuck.

"Yeah you've kind of always sucked at the greater good thing" Stiles muttered with a small chuckle as he eyes started to flutter open. "What's the diagnosis?" he asked after a long few minutes. It took a minute for him to figure everything out, like the fact that he was once again lying in a hospital bed.

"Few cuts and bruises, minor concussion. Doc said that you can leave as soon as you wake up" Derek said with a small smile. "Didn't think it'd be this soon, but I'm glad you're up. Can't stand this place"

"Yeah" Stiles said in agreement, literally nothing good as happened to their group of friends in this freakin place. "Let's get out of here" he sat up slowly and started to swing his legs off the edge of the bed.

"Okay, but don't be in such a rush okay. Just slow down" Derek said and looked over Stiles for a moment. "Just take it slow, please"

Stiles nodded slightly, "Okay fine, but I still wanna get out of here" he said with a smile. "You wanna grab me some clothes," he asked as he started to look himself over, trying to evaluate the damage himself for a second.

"Yeah I got the ones you arrived in, be right back" Derek said and just watched him a moment longer before leaving the room to head out to the waiting area. He left a bag of Stiles things by his chair, of course all that was in there were Stiles' pajama pants but's that's have to do.

"He's awake" he said and tossed Josie his keys, "Bring the car around front and pick us up. Damage the jeep and you'll regret it" he said the words coming out without him really thinking about it. Heard from Stiles so many times it must have become second nature to repeat the threat.

Josie snorted, "Yeah whatever"

Derek just rolled his eyes and headed back to Stiles' room "This is all I got" he said as he pulled out the pants. "You wear my jacket too. Sorry, didn't really think of grabbing anything for you" he said and tossed them over to the human. "It'll work for now though" he said with the smallest of smiles.

Stiles nodded slightly and started getting dressed, tossing the hospital gown he had been wearing aside. "Josie still on the run?" he asked.

"She's outside getting the car, she's the one who brought you here" Derek said with a small laugh. "Purely selfish reasons, but she kind of saved your ass"

"Great something she can lord over us later" Stiles said and shook his head slightly as he pulled on the jacket Derek handed him. "Wait, she's not driving the jeep is she."

"Yeah why? Why does it matter?" Derek asked, surprised that he hadn't actually thought of the fact that he'd hate that.

"We don't let psychotic killers drive the jeep Derek." Stiles yelled and shook his head slightly before walking past him to go to the front counter. He didn't have any shoes and since Derek didn't bring any that meant he'd just be going barefoot.

Derek chuckled as he followed him out of the room, he could tell he was pissed but it was still hilarious. Stiles and that jeep it was ridiculous really how protective of that thing he was. "It's just a car Stiles, she's not gonna hurt it."

"Not really the point Derek" Stiles said before turning to the nurse at the front counter so he could sign out and leave. Feeling even more anxious now that he knew Josie was driving Rosco.

Derek just shook his head and decided to accept defeat on the matter, not point in arguing. Was still funny as hell, though he also decided to keep the laughter to a minimum. Laughing would just pissed the human off more. "Okay, okay I'm sorry" he said trying to make it sound like he actually meant it.

"Hmmmm" Stiles mumbled as he finished signing all the paperwork. "Let's just get out of here"

Just a few minutes later they were driving away in the jeep, Derek behind the wheel since he refused to allow Stiles to drive. "We can't stay at the loft, don't trust the guy not to come and try and kill us all in our sleep" he said with a small sigh. "Not sure where we'd go though" he said.

"Should probably still stop there and pick up a few things though. Figure out where we're going from there" Stiles suggested, thinking it would be wise to grabbed clothes, food and anything else they might need. All the files he'd gotten from Eichen house were still at the house too, they'd need to grab them as well.

Derek nodded slightly and took the next turn towards the loft.


	10. Chapter Ten: This place will Do

**Chapter Ten**

 **This Place will Do**

"This really the best they could get?" Stiles asked as he dropped his bag on the floor near the bed. There really wasn't any other place they could go, so they ended up just get a hotel room. Well two hotel rooms. Seeing as they really didn't have a choice they decided to just trust Josie and got her her own room, though it was connected to their own.

Derek nodded slightly, "Yeah it's the one and only hotel in town" he said and glanced around for around for a moment before going to sit on the bed. "But it's really not that bad, at least we finally have some privacy" he said with a small smile. They'd been around Josie for the last four days and really haven't had much alone time. Well they were alone whenever they went upstairs but Josie never really allowed it to be peaceful.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Stiles said and walked over to him leaning in close. "Maybe you could finally let in what happened that night we got so drunk" he said a smirk slowly crossing over his lips. "Or you could just show me" he leaned in closer his lips barely brushing against Derek's as he spoke again. "If you like"

Derek smirked softly as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer. He fell back on the bed making it so Stiles way laying on top of him. "I suppose I could show you."

* * *

Derek glanced over at Stiles watching him as he slept, unable to sleep himself. It had been nice having that alone time with him again and not just because they were able to have sex. He missed being able to talk to him without having to worry about some psycho coming after them. "I love you" he whispered and leaned over and place a soft kiss on his forehead before crawling out from under the covers and out of bed.

Derek quietly pulled his clothes back on before exiting the room. He didn't want his restlessness to wake Stiles, the human needed his rest after everything that's happened.

"Done with your boy toy already Der Der?" Josie taunted with a small chuckle. She'd left her own room a while ago, not to keen on hearing Stiles and Derek having sex through the thin walls separating their rooms. "Though if I remember correctly you never could last more than thirty seconds"

"What do you want Josie" Derek asked not bothering to look back at her as he headed over to the vending machines.

"Well making you uncomfortable is it's own reward, but that's not exactly what I want in this moment" Josie said with a small sigh. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." she said following downing the sidewalk. "Do you have a plan for Nigel?" she asked curiously. "I overheard him while I was helping Stiles."

Derek sighed, "You asking if I intend on turning you over to him?" he asked turning to glance back at her.

"Yeah I guess I am" Josie said and shuffled a bit uncomfortably, this whole conversation making her uneasy. She was trying to trust him, but it really wasn't easy, neither one of them were very trustworthy.

"You don't have to worry about it. I turned his offer down" He said and turned back around before explaining. "He's not exactly a truthful person. Couldn't risk that he'd just kill you. Not when it would end in Stiles' death as well"

"Right, okay then that's all I wanted to know" Josie said and watch him head off towards the vending machines for a moment longer before turning around and heading back to her room. She really didn't care to talk to him more than she had to, she found out what she wanted to know.

Derek didn't have a reply for that so he simply said nothing and continued on his walk. When he reached the vending machines he pulled a few ones out and looked over his options before selecting something to drink. He got a Coke for himself and one for Stiles as well before heading back to the room.

* * *

"Yeah I know… Dad I'm… I know… Would you just let me…. Dad I…. It's not his…. " The was the sound Derek found himself waking up too. His father must have found out about the attack and was obviously not to please about not being informed. He slowly sat up on the bed and glanced over at Stiles, who looked very frustrated.

"Dad… Dad….. I gotta go….. Talk to you later" Stiles said and quickly hung up before his dad could say anything else. To say he was pissed about another accident was putting it lightly. "Jesus" he muttered to himself before starting to look few their files on everyone who escaped from Eichen house.

"Everything okay" Derek asked and glanced around the room for a moment before climbing out of bed. "How long have you been up?" he asked since the walls were already scattered with pictures and pieces of papers. Stiles had set up his crime wall, using basically the entire hotel room.

"Not long, a few hours maybe" he said and glanced around moment before turning to face Derek. "Sorry, I know it's a mess, still trying to arrange everything" he said and sighed softly. "Trying to figure out a pattern for Maggie Jackson and Jonathan Fitz." he said talking about the Whisper and Wendigo that Nigel help free from Eichen house. "Hoping if I can find a pattern from their past then we can figure out what they might be up to now" he said and sighed softly. "I mean they're probably under Nigel's thumb but I'm kind of hoping they'll put a bit of their own flair to whatever he wants done" he said and smiled small. "So far I haven't found anything." he glanced around the room once more his eyes scanning over all the pictures for about the hundredth time. "And uh yeah, Dad's but everything good" he said, just not recalling the first question.

"Not a bad idea" Derek stood up and started getting dressed.

"Hey hey what do you think you're doing" Stiles asked with a small smirk. "Been waiting for like two hours for you to wake up" he said and stood up revealing that he's neglected to even put on a pair of boxers since he's woken up.

Derek chuckled softly "I can see that" he said and looked over Stiles for a moment the fact that he liked the view already very clear. "What exactly did you have in mind" he asked his voice a bit huskier than before.

"A few things actually" Stiles said with a smirk and went to stand in front of Derek. "We're alone and I intend to take advantage of it" he said and moved in close enough to kiss him. "If that's okay with you" he whispered and straddled his his lap just before kissing him.

"Fine by me" Derek muttered before having them both fall back on the bed once more.

* * *

"Oh man that was great" Stiles breathed out a silly smile plastered on his face as he just laid back on the bed. "Should really get back to work though" He hated the thought of getting out of bed. Sure it sucked and had a few stains that he really would rather not think about, but it was nice. He loved laying there next to Derek, nestled in next to his warm body. No matter where he was rest he;d be comfortable in those arms. "I wanna figure those two out before someone else gets hurt" he said and turned to face Derek. "Think you could help me out" he said with a small smirk. "Might be a little distracting but I really don't see a need for either one of us to get dressed" he said, only a small hint of humor.

"I think I've distracted you enough for one day" Derek said with a small laugh. No matter how much he'd like to stay in bed as well he knew there was work to be done. "We can have more ialone/i time tonight" he said

"Fine" Stiles crawled out of the bed and slowly moved around the room to gather his clothing. "Should go and get Josie, she might see something we don't" he suggested as he pulled on his boxers and then his pants.

"If you think it'll help" He muttered as he did the same though his clothes were a lot easier to find. "Not sure how much help she'd be though"

"Yeah, but she's a killer she might be able to see another killer's intentions better than either of us can" Stiles said with a small shrug. "Besides another set of eyes could never hurt, and I got duct tape in my bag if she starts getting annoying"

"Okay I'll go get her" Derek said and quickly finished dawning his clothing before leaving the room to go and get Josie. He went to the room next to theirs and didn't even bother knocking, just walked in. "Hey come on over to our room. Stiles thinks you could be of some use" he said with a small sigh.

"You mean you two have finally finished fucking" Josie questioned and turned off the t.v, that was turned up about as high as it could go so she wouldn't have to hear them. "You to freakin consummate like bunnies"

"Just get over there Josie" Derek said, once again deciding to just ignore her comments about his sexual habits.

"Fine, as long as you two can keep your clothes on I'd be happy too" She said and flashed him a sarcastic smile before grabbing her shoes and leaving the room with him.

"Hey Josie you ever hear of Maggie Jackson or Jonathan Fitz" Stiles asked not bothering with pleasantries, she was here for business nothing else.

" I've heard of Maggie she's a psycho son-of-a-bitch" Josie said as she glanced around the room a little amazed by Stiles' handiwork. "What the hell is all of this?" she asked.

"Pictures and documents from every case that Eichen house ever had on Maggie and Jonathan" Stiles said and looked around once more before pinning up a few more piece of paper and connecting them with a thin string of green yarn. "I'm trying to figure out if they ever had a pattern or a favorite hunting ground before they got captured" he said before quickly explaining his plan to her like he had with Derek.

"So you know anything about her that might be helpful?" Derek asked and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know much, just heard of her really" Josie said though she really hadn't been paying too much attention. She was too busy glancing around the room, staring at the ways in amazement. "So this is how you figured out my plan, taping things to the walls?" she asked.

"Partly" Stiles said and glanced over at her a moment before going back to studying more of the paperwork. "You know something useful or not?" he asked.

"Didn't bring you in here to rehash the past Josie, just get on with it" Derek said with a sigh.

"Fine whatever, was just curious in case I might want to improve on a few things in the future" Josie said with a smirk and leaned back against one of the walls. "But anyway yeah uh Maggie liked to frequent bars, least that's what I heard. Influencing people works the best when there's something already their. It's something that they secretly want to do, but would never go through with. Or maybe she just building on a small feeling of hate or lust and brings it out ten fold. A bar or club is an easy place to find people like that" she said.

Stiles nodded slightly "Yeah that makes sense" he said and glanced around for a moment before shuffling through some of the papers that were left in Maggie's file. "Yeah I see a few reports here that follow that" he said and quickly scanned the pages before continuing. "People said they were at a bar when their mood suddenly changed" he said "They were all different bars though, not sure if it'll help much" he said before tapping the sheets over on the Maggie wall connecting them with a red yarn, since he really wasn't sure about the connection yet or how it could help them.

"Yeah but if she likes bars then I'm sure she'll be prowling in one of the ones we got here in Beacon Hills, can't be that many around can there. We could check em out this weekend." Derek suggested.

"No, I think it should be during the week. Normal people party on the weekends, ones that want to get away from their lives drink during the week, in the middle of the day" Josie said. "Think you may have better luck finding her if you go then. Though I'm not sure what good that will do anyway"

"Keep her from hurting anyone else, kind of the point of all of this" Stiles said with a small roll of his eyes. "Not that you would understand that, being that you're a psycho and all."


End file.
